Run
by RaeOUT
Summary: Ellaina is a college student who suddenly finds herself in sucked into the world of Faerie by accident at a Grave Rave. Will she be permitted to return home or is she stuck in Faerie forever? This is the second version. Better summery within. One shot.


**To those who read the first version titled Running: **This is the remastered, final, version of the story that I turned in for my class. This version has better detail then the original one I posted. Please let me know what you think.

**Summery: **This is a short story primarily based on the Celtic mythology of the "People of Faerie." Its my attempt at a modern fairy tale and all characters belong to me. Ellaina is a college student who finds herself sucked into a Faerie mound on Halloween. After a short stay within the mound she is given the choice to remain in Faerie or to return home. She asks to return but what will she do when the only way to get home is death? Please let me know what you think.

**AN: First,**_ Thought and dreams in italic. _

**Second, **There were some questions as to what I meant when I described the ears of the Faerie. When you reach that part of the story think of the ears of night elf from World of Warcraft, only shorter. The blood elves' ears are positioned more like I'd imagined my characters' would be when they're angry._  
_

Run

_Just keep running...Keep going, don't stop, don't look, just keep running...Turn left, now right...Right again then left and left again...Don't stop, pain, don't stop keep running...Right turn, left...Dead end, turn back run faster...I see them, they see me, keep running don't stop...Another left then right...Keep going, just run...Turn right again keep going, don't...Fall...Get up! Go, left, right, left...Run...Don't stop, just run...Left, left...Keep moving...Just run...Turn right, left, straight...Run...Turn left...Turn...Dead end, turn back...Stop...Blocked...Screaming, blood...ELAIN!..Black out...Darkness, dying and a crowed hall...._

"WAKE UP ELLAINA!"

I bolted straight up in bed, panting and looking panic-stricken at the things in my room around me. _What was that?_

"Ellaina! We're going to be late!" my roommate called from the bathroom down the hall.

"I'm up, Meredith!" I yelled back.

"Hurry. I don't want to be the last ones there," Meredith called out as she headed towards the kitchen. I glanced at my night stand and let out a groan.

"Mary! We still have over an hour till we have to be there!" I hollered out to her.

"Just get up, Ellaina. You take forever to get ready anyways," she yelled back.

I let out another moan but gathered my things for the shower and my costume. _Who's bright idea was this anyway? _The thought ran circles through my mind as I finished my shower and put on my costume. The costumes Mary had made us were medieval styled dresses but with a few modern touches. She'd given them short, knee length skirts yet she had made sure that they remained as full as possible. Mary had made the sleeves so that they could be worn disconnected from the rest of the dress by adding elastic to the top of the long sleeves. She'd also made us vests with cap sleeves that laced up the front to go over the underdresses. Mary's dress was sky blue with a white vest, while mine was a dark blue with a black vest. She always seemed to make me into her darker twin. I pulled the top of my hair back and put it into two messy buns on either side of the back of my head. I sighed as I put on the dark blue ribbon headband Meredith had made and the black lace on heels to complete my outfit. _Thats what you get for picking a fashion design student for a roommate. All rights to dress yourself are revoked. _Smiling softly to my self as I went out into the living room to sit beside Meredith on the couch.

"Any of the good Halloween specials on?" I asked as I gave a wave in the direction of the TV.

"Not a one," Meredith answered without looking away from some vampire movie that was on.

"Who's idea was it to go to a Grave Rave on Halloween?"

"You're coming. Stop complaining," Meredith said as she turned to glare at me.

"Yeah, but––"

"You're coming! Besides, do you really want to me to go to a rave on my own!" She yelled as she kneeled on the couch and turned her body in my direction. I couldn't help but laugh at little Meredith looking ready for a fight. My laughter threw her over the edge, and she tried to push me off the couch but with our seven inch height difference and my larger body mass, she only succeeded in shaking me though rather violently.

"Please, you've got to! You can't leave me with all the psychos on Halloween!"

"I never said that I wouldn't go, I'm just asking why."

"It doesn't matter. You're coming," was the only reply she would give me as she got off the couch.

"What have you done to your dress?" She growled as she glared at the two inches of black lace I'd added to the to the bottom of my dress.

"It was too short."

"It was not! It was _exactly_ knee length! Do you have any idea how hard it was to make matching dresses for the two of us. And now we don't even! Take it off, I need to fix it!" She cried out as her hands darted for the ties of my vest. I blocked her and jumped up from the couch as I shouted back.

"You said you didn't want to be late, there isn't time to fix it. And besides I like it!"

"There is always time to fix a wardrobe malfunction!" She yelled as she darted towards me again.

"It isn't a malfunction and we're going to be late!" I hollered back as I tried to dodge her.

"It is too! You only added the lace to the bottom of it and left the sleeves! You ninny!" Mary made another jump for me and I shifted away as I tried to think of what would make her stop. I glanced up at the clock thinking that the time could stop her and realized that we still have at the most thirty minutes before we had to leave. _Wait... what does she mean ninny! _In that moment of distraction Mary jumped me from behind. I cried out and staggered towards the kitchen with Meredith on my back. She had covered my eyes with her hands making me run into the kitchen counter. I staggered in the high heels she'd given me to wear which resulted in knocking us both to the floor and aided her in winning the battle. Sometime later, after more yelling, dodging and finally some convincing, Mary and I headed out to the car. Both of us now had lace added to our dresses though Meredith had only added an inch of white to hers as compared to the two inches of black on mine.

"Who's driving?" I asked as we walked through apartment's parking lot.

"What's on your feet?" Mary asked as she stopped in the middle of the lot, "Ellaina! Your wearing big, clunky combat boots! I can't believe you! Go put the heels I got you back on this instant! And for heaven's sake why are you wearing army boots, it clashes terribly!"

"They're useful, practical and comfortable. I don't have time to change them and again, who's driving?" I asked as I turned to her. Meredith sighed as she gave in and turned towards my car.

"You. I'm too nervous," Meredith answered as we head towards my car.

" 'Bout what?" I ask as we climbed in.

"Mic is going to be there and hurry up will you, we don't have a lot of time. It starts at eleven and thats in ten," she said as she checked the dashboard clock.

"Ah, yes dear Mickey.... Which yard?"

"Stop calling him that and its Whitehall," Meredith bit out.

"Whitehall? As in the Whitehall Woods Cemetery? That's in the middle of nowhere," I said as I drove towards the freeway.

"Yeah, duh. We don't want the police stoppin' the rave now do we?"

"Still don't like it, don't like the stories about it either."

"Ahhh, is widdle baby Ellainie scared of a party fulla dead peoples?" Meredith mocked as she made faces at me.

"Stop it, and you can't tell me you've not heard about how people disappear when they go into those woods," I grit out through my teeth.

"Yeah, well now you know the other reason why I made you come with. 'Sides, the only people that go missing are the ones that go out alone and that's only some of the time," Meredith shot back though she didn't sound too sure herself, "and it adds to the fun. Its Halloween and we're going to a rave in a graveyard."

"That last bit sounded like you were trying to reassure yourself there," I commented as we pulled off the freeway, then drove down a back road. A road without a single house in sight and trees almost growing directly on the road on either side. _Why am I getting such a bad feeling? It feels like the bottom of my stomach just dropped out? _Meredith didn't say anything after that. After awhile I began to see lights ahead through the trees. When we got to them it wasn't possible to pull into the cemetery, at least not anymore. It looked as if our entire college and then some was pack behind the wrought iron fence of Whitehall Cemetery. I pulled my car aside into the "new" parking lot. I could feel the music's bass through my car. Meredith and I climbed out and walked towards the entrance.

"I don't like this Mary," I murmured as we walked towards the entrance. Meredith didn't answer which was no suprise with how loud the music was.

"Ellaina!" Mic yelled out as he ran up behind us. We turn back to wait for him and his friends before continuing on to the cemetery entrance.

"Hia Mic!" Meredith hollered out over the noise once Mic had caught up to us.

"This is gonna be some party," he yelled back.

"Its just a rave. They don't change much, only the location," I yelled back.

"Yeah, true. I like your costume."

"The credit to that goes to Mary," I yelled out as I pointed to her, smiling as I noticed that I'd made her blush.

"Oh yeah?" Mic yelled turning to her. I ducked away from them then and finished on through the gate. I noticed that there were strobe and other party lights in various places across the graveyard but the greatest source of light was coming from three huge bonfires close to the center of the cemetery, yet there was still about a hundred feet between the three of them. Most of the dancing seemed to be around the fires and I watch for a moment before continuing on. I walked around for awhile watching the people around me. These parties were always more Mary's thing than mine, I was more the after party chaperone and usually for more then just Mary. Word had gotten around rather quickly my first party that I didn't drink and I became the designated driver to a number of our apartment complex's residents. Though I never had to drive them to the party, they would always find me at it's end. I headed towards the back end of the graveyard, were there was less of the crowd and notice for the first time that there was a hill there. Though it didn't seem very high, which was probably why I hadn't noticed it from the gate and over the fires. I head towards it and started to walk up the mound when Meredith called out from behind me.

"There you are! We've been looking for you for the past hour!"

"Sorry, didn't notice the time," I replied as I turned back towards her and the bottom of the hill.

"What are you doing over here anyway?The back half of the graveyard is for _couples_ Ellaina."

"Great, thanks for the mental picture and for your information I've not seen a single couple. If I had I would have turned right round. 'Sides its quieter back here."

"_Yeah_. Cause its for _couples_."

"You find her?" Mic called out as he came our way.

"No she's still looking!" I yelled back, "I'm right next to her stupid, of course she found me," I muttered under my breath.

"Ellaina..." Meredith warned as Mic got closer.

"What are you doing out here Ellaina?" he asked as he stopped just below us at the foot of the hill.

"Thats what I'd like to know. Lainie, you're wasting all the hard work I did on your dress hanging out over here by yourself. That dress was meant to be shown off!" Mereidth scolded as she wagged a finger in front of my face, like a mother would to a naughty child. I just rolled my eyes then snapped my teeth at her finger. She let out a yelp before bringing her little fist down on the top of my head.

"Well?" Mic asked as ignoring our behavior.

"Just wondering if this hill could house the Tuatha Dé Danann."

"The what?" Meredith asked looking at me as if I'd lost a marble or two.

"The Tuatha Dé Danann, the Aos Sí, the Daoine maite, the Fair Folk?"

"You mean the Sídhe?" Mic cut in.

" Tuatha Dé Danann and Aos Sí are their real names. Sídhe is in fact the name of the mounds they live in. Its modern texts that use sídhe as the name for the people of the mounds. In older texts sídhe refers specifically to their courts or halls. Sídhe is also the plural, sídh is the correct term for a single Hall. "

"Anyway, back to the looking for the Fair Folk," Meredith said aloud but under her breath muttered,"you made looking for the Fair Folk up on the spot didn't you!"

"Yeah but go with it," I whispered back, trying not to laugh as she rolled her eyes at me in response.

"As I was saying the Aos Sí live in mounds just like the one Mary and I are currently standing on. Care to come up and join us?"

Mic grimaced but started to climb up after us while Meredith and I finished our way to the top. Turning around once we got there Meredith looked back down the hill to checked on Mic's progress while I looked back towards the cemetery entrance and let out a low whistle. The hill was higher than I'd thought.

"I can see my car from here," Meredith looked up at me then out to the makeshift parking lot and laughed.

"You're right! And you can also see Terri and her boyfriend, What'shisbucket, about forty feet that a way."

"You really have an odd way of saying things, you know that and yuck! Good news is that they still have their clothes, the bad is that I can't say the same for their faces." I said as I cringed and looked a way.

"Told you! Back half of the graveyard is for the couples. Then again, here we are looking for fairies," Mary said adding the last bight under her breath before looking down to check on Mic progress again. _For a guy that loves sports he sure is slow._

"So why are we here?" He asked as he finally caught up to us.

"I told you, to look for the Tuatha Dé Danann," I answered a little rudely.

"What exactly does Twa tha De whatever mean?"

"Tuatha Dé Danann means peoples of the goddess Danu. Danu or Dana is a goddess of Celtic and Gaelic mythology."

"Kay... And how exactly do you expect to find the _Sídhe_?" Mic shot back as he glared at me refusing to budge on the name he could pronounce.

"By walking widdershins around this hill. They'll have to answer because its Oidhche Shamhna or Halloween."

"You sure know a lot about fairies and cults," Mic commented with a bit of an evil smirk. I glared back at him, opening my mouth to comment myself but Meredith came to my rescue.

"She's a Lit. major with an emphasize on Mythology and Folklore. What's widdershins?" Meredith asked as she turned back to me. _Mental note, thank Meredith for the save later._

"Widdershins means to walk in a direction counter to the sun's course. Or to do anything counter clock-wise. I say we spread out around the hill and see what happens," I suggested as I moved away from them. I heard Meredith sigh but didn't turn around. I got to the edge and started to walk down the steep grade at the back before finally turning around to see that Mary and Mic hadn't moved. But they weren't watching me either so I simply turned back and started to move down the hillside again. _She's the one that likes him anyway. _I let out a huff as I flopped down on the hillside. _I just have wait till dawn and then with all possibility drive various drunk neighbors back to our apartment complex. _

Looking around I noticed that there didn't seem to be a single grave on the hillside. And in a graveyard as crowded with the dead as Whitehall, to have a whole hillside without a single grave was odd. I got up and started to walk around again. I passed on the cemetery entrance side of the hill three times while ignoring the rave at the bottom of the hill on the one side, looking for any form of a grave before coming back to the side I'd started on. I flopped down on the grass again and a let sigh escaped me as I set my head down on my bent knees. _Only four hours left till dawn. Do I dare take a nap with a rave going on on other side of the hill. Nah better not._

"Why so sad little one?"

I jumped to my feet and spun around to the sound but no one was there.

"Here."

I turned back to the direction I'd been facing originally to find a guy in what looked to be a hoodie and jeans standing there. I could see most of his face in the glow coming form the other side of the hill, but the shadow of his hood hid his eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm. Something about him unnerved me. I also tried to pull myself to my full height, the guy was tall and judging from the muscle showing through his clothes, little me wasn't even worth being used as a punching bag. _He looks like he could punch right through me like I was a piece of paper as a matter of fact._

"Why are you dressed as you are?"

"It's Halloween. You're suppos–" I didn't finish as he cut me off.

"Are you here on your own?"

"No. My frien–" I tried to answer.

"What is your name?"

"Yours first," I bit out.

"I asked first."

"...Ellaina," I answered though grudgingly as I tried to get ready to run without him noticing. There was a large space between us, but with my luck and his muscle he would probably jump it faster then I could run it.

"Elain..."

"No. Ellaina," I spat back.

"Isn't the festival on the other side of the sídh?" he said ignoring my behavior.

"Yes, it...Wait, did you say–?" I started to ask but paused as I saw a smile spread across his face, a rather cruel_ pointed _smile. _A man with pointed teeth means that its now was the time to run_. I tried to but I only made it about five or six feet before I felt myself being lifted into the air and thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I growled out as I brought my knee up into his face with as much force as I could manage. He dropped me and I fell into a hole. _Had there been any holes on the hillside when I was walking around and since when do holes have stairs?! _I rolled a few feet away from the steps before turned back to look at the way I'd fallen. Two men silhouetted against the light from outside. _Holes shouldn't have doors either_. I stood up quickly in the sudden darkness as the men closed said door, then became blinded as a lamp was lit. I stood there blinking for a moment as my eyes adjusted, when I could see clearly again I noticed that the two men were still standing on the steps by the door. I looked around me and saw that the hall we were in had only two doors, one at either end and nothing else save the five steps I'd rolled down. The second man was holding the lamp. The hall was about two yards across and maybe four or five long. As I turned my attention back to the men, the door behind me opened with a rather striking woman standing on the other side.

"What is her name?" she asked of the men.

"She is another Elain, my lady."

"This way, child," there was something wrong with her and the men too. They look normal but at the same time.... I couldn't describe it. Their clothes were a little off, the guy in the hoodie looked normal enough and the other was wearing some form of trench coat but both had their hoods up so I couldn't completely see their faces. I turned back to the woman and stared at her a moment also, she was wearing a long dress with three-quarter length sleeves. Her head was also covered but in a long kerchief.

"Come Elain," the woman said with a sterner tone. I turned back to her with no other choice but follow. She lead me down a second hallway on the other side of the door and one of the men closed the door behind us but I didn't turn to see which one. The hall was lit with lamps every few yards but I could see a brighter light at the end. When we reach it I stopped and gasped aloud. The hallway had opened up onto a third story landing, I walked up to the banister and looked down to the floors below. The hill couldn't be tall enough to house such a vast place. _Who ever built it must have dug down as well as hollowing out the hill. _The two galleries and the main floor below was circular with five pillars to hold up the two upper floors. Looking back to the main floor I noticed that there seemed to be some sort of dinner and dance going on, yet the noise was faint on the level that I was on. I also noticed that there were people positioned like guards on the two levels above the main floor. _This is too surreal. Maybe I fell asleep on the hillside after all. I mean this can't be real... it's gotta dream.... Right?_

The woman turned back, grabbed me by the upper arm and began to pull me after her. I followed her down to the main floor where everything went quiet as people turn to watch us. We walked up to a table set on a dais. The pain in my arm from the woman's grip finally startled my mind out of its daze. _If this is a dream why does her grip hurt so much? _And with that thought it finally clicked as to what all this _really_ was._ But it can't be! They don't exist! I was joking when I'd suggested finding the Aos Sí. I wasn't supposed to actually find them! Didn't we just get through establishing that this had to be a dream? And how in the heck did I not notice that everyone I just walked pasted has _pointed _ears! _Trying not to panic I started looking at those around me. They looked normal at first, save for their two to three inch long ears that knifed out through their hair. The longer I looked at their faces the more they seemed to be too perfect with not a fault or blemish, like porcelain dolls. Looking back to the dais, there was no doubt that the four at the table were the King and Queen with what seemed to be their son and daughter.

"Who have you brought to us, Keara Rianon?" the queen asked the Aos Sí woman beside me.

"The child bade the outer guard give her entrance," Keara Rianon answered. Her answer also worked in setting my mind into high gear. _Had I asked entrance? No, I'd just been dropped through a hole. Wait... what direction had I walked on the hillside!?_

"Did she now and what has the child said she wishes of us?" the king asked Keara Rianon as he eyed me.

"She has not yet made any form of request my king," Keara Rianon answered.

"What is your name little one?" the queen asked turning to me. I opened my mouth to speak but Keara Rianon answered for me.

"She is Elain, my que–"

"Ellaina, its Ellaina," I cut in.

"It is rude to interrupt when another is speaking little_ Fawn_," the prince said from his seat at his father's right.

"Names are important to both your culture and mine. My name is _Ellaina_," I answered his mocking as politely as I could but their messing with my name was starting to get to me. _So what if Elain means fawn it not my name. And why do they want me to be a deer anyway? _

"You would do well to respect your betters _Elain_," the king said to me making it clear that the matter was closed. I gave a nod in reply and realize again a little late that I should not have moved. It must have seemed like I was being curt for the prince had quickly gotten to his feet.

"Calm yourself Terfel Alasdair," the queen admonished her son. The king didn't move but continued to survey me. As he looked me over I started to get a deep sense of foreboding and tried to suppress a shiver before anyone could see it make its way up my spine.

"Join us for the rest of our feast Little Fawn and then if you feel you can, for the Hunt afterward," the king said with a small smile as he waved me away. I frowned at the nickname they had given me as Keara Rianon repositioned her hold of my arm to lead me away but the queen stopped us before we'd moved far.

"Husband, should a lady and quest not have an escort to a feast?"

"Indeed...." the king paused a moment before calling out for someone named Cormag. I watched as one of the guards from an upper level came down to stand before the king and queen but also noticed that the queen didn't seem happy about her husband's choice in escorts.

"My king," Cormag said with a bow to the table and its occupants.

"Take lead of our Little Fawn to the cahir table," Cormag bowed again before walking over to Keara Rianon and I. He took my other arm and led me over to the far end of the hall where there was a table and benches set up off the main floor under the second gallery. _It truly is the guards' table. _I looked around at all the armored Aos Sí. Both male and female Aos Sí were there around the table and though it was the cahir table, none seemed to be simple guards. If the gold and silver filigree on their metal armor was anything to go by, I had expected them to look as Cormag did, who's armor seemed to be made of a type of leather. They made room for us at the table for their king had commanded it. The table however wasn't going to give us the same courtesy with the twenty-five or so already there I got jammed elbow to elbow between Cormag and another Aos Sí, our backs facing the dais and dance floor.

"So little one what brings you to our sídh?" an Aos Sí on my right asked me. I tried to lean and looked around Cormag to answer.

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't mean to?" this gained a round of laughter from everyone at the table save Cormag.

"Many things that people say they do not mean to do are really what they meant to do in the first place," a female Aos Sí commented from my left. I looked in the direction of her voice but didn't manage to see the speaker.

"Will you tell us about the about the world above?" one from my left asked.

"Yes, how has it changed?" another asked, this time on my right,.

"What do you mean? Have none of you been outside the sídh?" I questioned still trying to look at the speakers.

"We've been," the Aos Sí setting directly on my left answered, "but we've not been past the forest in many an age."

"Oh.... I'll try, but a lot has changed, even in just the past hundred years alone," I answered looking down at the plate in front me. _When did they fill it? _ There was a small roasted bird settled atop all manner of greens that were cooked in various ways. My mouth started watering just looking at it all. I'd not eaten since Mary and I had left our apartment and I was sorely tempted but the memories of the many warnings in the myths about Aos Sí food were too strong in my mind.

"Have you decided on what to tell?" the Aos Sí on my left asked.I blinked at him for a moment as my mind went into warp speed as to what I should say.

"I'm sure you've all seen the cars that come into the graveyard and the ones on the freeway at the edge of the woods. So what else to start with..."

"We've seen them but how do they work?" an Aos Sí on my right cut in when I'd paused. I turned in his direction and started to answer when the Aos Sí I'd bashed in the face with my knee earlier came up behind me and set his hands on my shoulders. "I hear that you joining us for the Hunt, Little Fawn," he said as he leaned down over my shoulder between myself and Cormag to look at me while at the same time keeping me from turning to fully look at himself.

"Its Ellaina not Elain and definitely not Little Fawn," I gritted out as I tried to move out of his grasp bumping into both Cormag and the Aos Sí on my left.

"Let her alone Emlyn," the Aos Sí on my left said to the one that was currently squeezing my shoulders rather painfully. I had to fight my instinct to flinch at the pain.

"Watch who you speak to Dubhghall Ithel," Emlyn shot back as glared at the Aos Sí on my left, the Aos Sí glared back. However, the Aos Sí directly across from Cormag answered the dig before the Aos Sí on my left could.

"You do the same Emlyn. You may be the king's favorite, but_ we_ are queen's, " Emlyn narrowed his eyes but bowed to the Aos Sí before answering.

"Yes, _Lord_ Darach Baines," Emlyn sneered before walking away.

"Don't mind him child. Enjoy the feast, you'll never the chance to have it again. And you've not yet touched your plate," Darach Baines said as he nodded to the plate before me.

"I ate before arriving in the cemetery, but I thank you," I replied with a slight bow in his direction though it was rather hindered by the table. The Aos Sí around me smiled at my effort.

"I wonder what happened to Emlyn's nose," I heard someone comment rather loudly from one end of the table.

"He looks to have courted a wall in the dark," someone snickered back.

"He had not before going up to answer the door," another Aos Sí answered, while those closest to me glanced in my direction.

"That's my fault," I admitted, blushing at their open stares, "he'd thrown me over his shoulder so I brought my knee up into his face. I was trying to make him let me go," my timid defense brought forth round of laughter.

"Why did Keara Rianon bring me down instead of Emlyn?" I asked of Aos Sí on my left.

"When word came down that one was calling on us, the king sent Keara Rianon. She is the queen's right hand though she is appointed by the king and is of high blood. Though Emlyn has the honor of answering the calls place at our door he does not have the privilege to speak to his lord publicly, unless he is spoken to first for he is of lesser blood," _What'sit_ Ithel answered. _What was the first part of his name? Ah man, the high bloods' names are too long. I'll ask him later.... maybe._

"Kay, I get it. It all comes down to lineage and bloodlines," I commented back. Ithel smiled and nodding as he turned back to his plate. _It would seem that they still runs on some of the old dark age traditions._

I continued to watch those around me as they laughed, talked and ate, in an poor attempt to keep my mind once again off the wonderful food before me. Aos Sí ears were certainly interesting. The Aos Sí ears were positioned on the sides of their heads like a human's would be but were elongated by two to three inches and pointed. But unlike in most pictures of elves and fae, where their ears are flush with their heads, the Aos Sí stuck out on either side. Their ears also moved just like a dog's or cat's would. I could see someways down the table were two of the Aos Sí were in an argument over something and their ears where flattened against the sides of their heads like an angry cat's would be, yet on the other side of the table there was three or four Aos Sí laughing at something one had said and their ears were up like that of a happy dog's. I continued to watch the Aos Sí around me and tried to contain my laughter as I watched various emotions play out through the gestures and movement of their ears.

"Is it true what Emlyn said? Do you join us for the Hunt?" an Aos Sí from somewhere along the table asked me. I'd given up trying to look at the speakers.

"I've been asked to."

"You don't even know what that means do you?" Cormag asked me, speaking for the first time since we'd left the dais.

"I've some idea...." he stared at me a moment longer, his ears cocking back like an annoyed cat's before turning back to his plate. I noticed that the Aos Sí around the table were now giving me small smiles, some of pity others of sorrow, their ears drooping slightly.

"Does everyone go on the Hunt?" I asked looking from face to face or at least at the ones that I could see. Cormag was the one that answered me.

"King Domhnall Gruffudd oversee the Hunt. My king choose who goes and who judges the champion."

"The champion is the one who makes the kill, correct?" I asked turning to him. He only nodded in response, his ears still in their annoyed position. I started to ask him something else but the prince interrupted me from behind.

"Is the cahir treating you well?" I tried to turn and look at him but once again the packed table only permitted me to turn my head in his direction.

"Yes," I answered still trying to looking back at him but it didn't matter for the prince ignored me.

"Cahir, _my brother_, you're neglecting my lord Father's honored guest," I looked to Cormag in confusion but he was staring at his plate.

"Forgive me, Lord Prince Terfel Alasdair. I had not realize," Cormag answered him, still with out turning._ Note to self the prince's name is Terfel.... something._ Cormag kept his head down, the tips of his ears dropping down until they nearly touched his shoulders. The prince turned back to me and I looked up at him from across my right shoulder yet slightly turned towards Cormag so that I could see him out of the corner of my eye. I began to say something in Cormag's defense, he hadn't done anything after all but was stopped before I could.

"Come dance Little Fawn."_Why won't they let me finish a sentence? At least the Aos Sí here at the table have given me some respect._

"Please don't call me that. My name is Ellaina," he ignored me yet again and somehow managed to get me to my feet without knocking anyone else from the bench. Prince Terfel had a strong hold on my hand and near dragged me out onto the dance floor. The others on the dance floor were spinning round in what looked to resemble a waltz and the prince with me in tow, quickly joined them. I soon noticed that I seemed to be the only one currently dancing with their feet_ fully on the floor_. They all danced so quickly and lightly that the Aos Sí seemed to be dancing on their toes or quite possibly not even touching the floor at all. Terfel didn't try to make any form of conversation as he spun me round the dance floor though he did watch me a great deal as if he was studying me in how I moved and reacted, his ears cocked against his head in a manner exactly like that of a cat who's just found a mouse to play with. When the dance finished Cormag walked up to Terfel and I. He bowed to the prince but held out his hand to me.

"The dance is mine Cormag," Terfel growled out, his ears flattening again like a cat's. _A thoroughly pissed off cat.... that's really creepy scary._

"As her _appointed_ escort she is myresponsibility," the prince narrowed his eyes at Cormag's reply but passed me to Cormag all the same. Cormag led me a few yards away before turning back to me.

"May I have this dance Ellaina?"

"Ah.... Certainly," he smiled politely at my hesitation and we danced for a time in silence before my curiosity got the better of me.

"What's the deal with you and the prince?" his slight smile flashed again as he answered.

"So very blunt Ellaina."

"Sorry...." I felt the heat rise to my face as I started to blush.

"Do not apologize. Terfel Alasdair would not have mentioned anything if he had not meant to provoke you into asking.... Some of my race take pleasure in tormenting others," I smiled to myself and give a slight nod as Cormag cocked his head and his ears back at my response.

"A good deal of the myths I've learn of the Aos Sí are proving to be more fact then simple children bedtime stories," I explained.

"I doubt these 'bedtime stories' you speak of were originally meant to be heard by children."

"True, many of the so called classic children's fairy tales where very gruesome before the stories were toned down."

"Fairy tales?" he asked the mock and sarcasm clear in his voice, his ears flat against his head. I paused a moment to think on how best to explain the answer.

"A fictitious story that does not necessarily have fairies in it. Some of oldest known written 'fairy tales' date back to Egypt though many were spoken long before that. Some of my favorites come from the Irish and Celtic myth–" I looked up to see that Cormag like Terfel was studying me. I stopped mid-sentence and returned his stare with one of my own.

"You've studied us."

"I've studied literature in general but with an emphasis on mythology and folklore."

"Than you do know of the Hunt," he stated, still watching me carefully, his ears positioned in what could only be described as alert, like dog's would be.

"I do but only from what the stories say."

"And what is hunted in these stories?"

"It depends on the story and the region it comes from. In some it is the Great Hart in others a toll or dragon, and in others still it is an elf or–" I stopped mid-sentence.

"Ellaina..."

"So stupid... Why didn't I see it. Elain... Fawn. I'm the hunt aren't I, Cormag."

"You needn't be. It is however the only way that you may leave the sídhe. We are bound by laws though not as strict as your people believe. Our first king bound us to our word. If we give it we _must_ keep it. King Domhnall Gruffudd will give you a choice. If you choose to stay, work will be found for you but you will never see the surface again and you will live forev–"

"Forever in a half life without my friends or family. No thanks, I'll take my chances with the Hunt," Cormag was taken back at my answer and the force I'd put behind my words. He stared at me a moment more as he collected himself.

"You realize that you may–" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Don't, just don't. Talk about something else," Cormag did as I'd asked but chose to remain silent. After a moment I realized that through our entire conversation Cormag had ensured that we'd continued dancing. The dancers around us seemed to be oblivious to our exchange or at least they acted as if they were. Cormag and I were on the outer rim of the dancers and we were by far the most humbly dressed. Though my costume was styled to look like a dress of the medieval era, the modern touches of my world and its dark coloring, made it outlandish compared to the dresses of the Aos Sí ladies. They looked like exotic flowers with their full, floor length skirts flowing out around them as they danced. Both they, and the lords also, were wearing bright colors. Their clothes were embroidered in vibrant patterns with tiny jewels in various colors sewn onto them.

"When did the Aos Sí move to America? Or has a branch always been here?" I asked trying to restart the conversation.

"The earliest came after the Víkngr landed here near your year 1000. The greatest movement however was with the Irish immigrants in 1846. The Irish's ancestors had been our greatest followers and believers. They were our creators and we were theirs. Where one went the other had to follow."

"Víkngr is old world for Viking right?" he laughed lightly at this, his ears quivering slightly.

"Yes Ellaina, the Víkngr are the Viking," I nodded and looked out across the dance floor again I notice that Prince Terfel was watching us from across the hall. _Which reminds me...._

"You didn't really answer my first question, though you did dodge it rather successfully."

"Not successfully enough if you can recall that I had not actually answered."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," he paused a moment at this but after a while answered anyway.

"Before Lady Cayne Finscoth became queen, her favored knight was exiled. It was well know that if she'd had a choice she would not have married, the then Prince Domhnall Gruffudd. Her family however, would not allow such an alliance not to be created between the two sídhe. Her knight was given exile over execution for he was of the highest bloodlines though he had no sídh of his own. Had any know the full extent of her favor the marriage with Prince Domhnall Gruffudd would not have been permitted. I was born six months into their marriage and three months after Domhnall Gruffudd became king."

"Kay. So he's your younger brother with a 'holier than thou' complex. What about the princess? Is she his twin?" I asked. _They'd looked like carbon copies of one another when I saw them on the dais._

"She is Domhnall Gruffudd's daughter by Keara Rianon. She was born three weeks before Terfel Alasdair."

"But didn't one of the Aos Sí at the table say she was the queen's right hand?"

"Yes but it was also said that she was appointed by the king. Domhnall Gruffudd did not permit my mother to raise either of her sons. I was given to the captain of the guard after my grandmother's Court and my father threatened to raise arms against Domhnall Gruffudd should I be harmed. Terfel Alasdair was given to an appointed guardian and tutor until he came of the age that Domhnall Gruffudd himself could oversee his upbringing and Myrna Awen was given to my mother to compensate for having her sons taken from her. Though Keara Rianon is of high blood she is not high enough to raise the king's child even if it is her own."

"No offense but your people are so...."

"Yes, the king and through him the Court also are... How do your people phrase it?... Old School, I believe is the term," he replied.

"In this case its more like _Old World_. But I do understand, to some of the earlier societies of the world a woman was a possession not a person," I said. He nodded at my response.

"My grandmother's sídh, at least in some ways, is more modern then Domhnall Gruffudd's. They were not pleased with Domhnall Gruffudd actions. Even though she is his possession, as you've phrased, she is still of the highest blood and should have been given some respect to an extent. It is only because Domhnall Gruffudd holds the greater power that war was not seen between the two sídhe." I just nodded my head, _again it all comes down to bloodlines, _then brought our conversation back to the beginning.

"So back to the family ties... You were born after she married the king but were conceived before and you're also a hostage of sorts," a nod was all the reply that he would give me. He was closely watching me again, his ears positioned like a dog waiting for approval..._They either ignore me or openly stare. What's with this reaction? What's he waiting for?....Oh...Man, I'm slow!_

"I've already said and explained that I understand.... Well sort of, so if you're looking for some reaction at how your family and people are, you're not going to get one. Traditions that were once set in stone have change to meet the times or have been abandoned when they couldn't bend. Values have changed, though not everywhere in the world.... Anyway.... I've been raised not to judge others by their race, creed, _upbringing or bloodline,_ Cormag," I had smiled at him as I said this but he turned his face away from me and refused to meet my gaze, his ears quivering though positioned tilted upward. _Like he's trying not to show how happy he is that I'm not disgusted at the fact that he is illegitimate. Their all so touchy where blood is concerned... _I sighed and smile as looked around us.

By now the dancing was coming to an end and Cormag had turned to lead me off the dance floor. He quickened his pace when he noticed that Terfel had begun to walk towards us. We walked back to the cahir table but Cormag made sure that we were sitting on its other side closer to the wall so that no one could walk up behind us. While we had walked around the table Terfel had changed direction and was headed back to the dais. I watched as he sat down again on his father's right and as he leaded over to speak with the king. _I smell trouble.... He must have been studying me though every dance._

"Cormag when is the hunt?" as I asked this the Aos Sí around us at the table quieted to listen though they did not turn in our direction.

"Before dawn," he answered.

"....So is just as the legends say? Time is what your people make it?" I asked.

"Yes, there is yet thirteen hours still before the Hunt," he replied. _Thirteen hours! What the heck! What am I suppose to do while I wait for my possible death?! Knit!.... Then again, I have more time to plan my escape from the Hunt. So first things first...._

"What are the rules of the Hunt for your sídhe?"

"I cannot tell you Ellaina that is for the king to say."

"Can you tell me without telling me?" I asked trying to reason with him but he didn't budge.

"I can't Ellaina," Cormag answered putting enough force behind it to let me know that the matter was closed, his ears angling back against his head in annoyance. I sighed and looked back out over the table at the other Aos Sí out on the main floor. There were a few still at the tables but most of the Aos Sí were gone including the king and the rest of the royal family.

"What am I going to do for the next thirteen hours?"

"You'll be given a room to rest before the Hunt that is were most have gone," Cormag answered as he looked back out across the main floor himself.

" And I see that Keara Rianon has been sent to escort you there," he stood up and held out a hand to me. I took his hand and followed him around the table to where Keara Rianon stood waiting. I glanced back at Cormag but turned to follow Keara Rianon when he gave me no response, his expression blank. Keara Rianon led me down a number of hallways off of the main floor before finally stopping at a door. A guard was stationed there and he opened the door for us, though probably more for Keara Rianon than for me. Keara Rianon led me inside and the guard closed the door after us. She turned back to me and smiling, catching me off guard, her ears...._ wagging like a dog's tail is the only way to describe it. What does the king see in her she's rather plain really... I wish her ears would stop its creepy._

"You did very well Ellaina," I'd not move far from the door and remained there watching her as she watched me from the middle of the room.

"Thank you... milady."

"There is no need for formalities Ellaina... Tell me about your world. Is it–" she chatted away as she smiled at me and sat down on one of two small couches. I blocked her out and looked around at the room I'd been given. It was no princess suite but it was still a rather nice room. There was a small circular fire pit in the middle of the room that acted as a divider between the front half and the back. _I wonder were the smoke goes I don't see a vent...._The front of the room had two low couches with a table between them. On the other side of the pit was a twin sized bed with a night stand and a chest at the foot of the bed. Having finish my visual examination of the room I looked back to Keara Rianon and noticed that the conversation had continued on though I'd never joined it. Her ears still wagging away._ I'm glad no one else's have done that... It looks so.... wrong._

"Milady, forgive me for interrupting but I am tired and would like to be rested for the Hunt. So if you would be so kind...." Keara Rianon stared at me a moment before getting up from the couch and going out the door without another word. _I offended her _great_.... She maybe the Queen's aid but the King appointed that position to her so.... so she could be bad news, oh dear...._

I walked around the fire pit and knelt before the chest lifting its lid slightly while praying that nothing would jump out at me. After peeking in and seeing that it was safe I opened the lid the rest of the way to see that the chest had nothing but clothes inside. Going through the clothes I found a verity of tunics, skirts, dresses, underclothes and cloaks, enough to make at least four old world outfits originally but could mix and match up to about ten or twelve. I looked through these to see if I could find something more practical then my lolita dress. I looked down at my dress and noticed that it had a few tears. _Those must have come from my roll down the stairs_. I pulled out a short underdress and tunic from the chest. The underdress was calf length and an amber brown in color while the tunic was a dark emerald green just a little longer than thigh length. _Best to keep to the camouflage colors just in case, that and room to run._

I'd explored the room a little more after having discovered that my door was lock from the outside though the guard did open the door after I'd rattled its handle a couple times. I gave him a slight nod before I shut the door in his face and turned back to the room. The room had only the one entrance and I didn't find another way out. I must have spent near half an hour looking for some other way out and had tested everything in the room hoping it would open some hidden passageway. I'd finally given up and had sat down on one of the couches when the door opened to reveal to Cormag and the Aos Sí that I'd sat next to at the feast. They walked into the room and gave me a slight bow as I got up from the couch. Cormag held out his hand to me and I took it as I turned to the other Aos Sí.

"Forgive me but I don't remember your name though I do know part is Ithel."

"It is Dubhghall Ithel and you need not ask for my forgiveness for I would not mind if you called me Ithel," Dubhghall Ithel smiled as he answered before he turned to lead Cormag and I out into the hall.

"Truly _generous_," he laughed, his ears angling back against his head. He turned back to smile at me as we continued down the hall.

"So what do the Son of the Raven and the Generous Lord want with me."

"It is not us but our lady that would speak with you Ellaina." Cormag answered though his tone was a little harsher then it needed to be. I noticed that his ears where bent back in anger not unlike his brother's had been when Cormag had inturppted the dance.

"I didn't mean anything by it Cormag. Why are you so mad?" a shake of his head was the only reply he'd give me. I turned to look at Ithel but he was facing forward and had not seemed to hear our exchange. We had walked for some time before we came to stand before a large ornate oak door. Ithel nodded to the two guards there as one of them knocked for him. Someone opened the door from the inside and Ithel led Cormag and I inside. Once on the other side of the door I noticed that it was the princess that had opened the door for us. She gave a small smile to Cormag barely glancing at me before walking across the room to a tapestry that she then move aside and walked behind.

The room we were in was circular and lavishly decorated in grays and blues with silver detailing. Though the things in the room where luxurious in design they also looked beyond comfortable. One of the couch near the fire pit looked so inviting that I had been sorely tempted to just sit down and curl up for a nap. I also noticed that once again the only door was the one that we had just come through. There was however three other tapestries like the one that the princess had walked behind. The princess walked back into the room and move the tapestry aside for her queen smiled at me and indicated that I sit down on the couch I'd been eyeing earlier. Cormag led me over to the couch then moved to stand behind it. The queen and princess sat down across from me.

"It is not often that we get a visitor to our sídh. Have you enjoyed your stay?" The queen asked.

"Greatly my lady."

"And though you will not see the dawn?"

"I know of the Hunt my lady and I will be your king's runner. I have to."

"My son had told me that you'd chosen to run but I had not believed him. You will die Ellaina. None make it to the surface," she frowned at me. The princess narrowed her eyes as she too frowned though hers was more of disgust and anger._ What have I done now?_

"You are either very bra–" the queen started to say.

"Or very stupid," I finished for her, "You wouldn't call me brave if you knew how afraid I am. I'm not afraid of death for I've never see it. Its the fact that I may never see my friends or family again that scares me the most."

"You truly are remarkable...." the queen said as she tilted her head and ears slightly as studied at me. _Am I really this interesting. I wish they'd all stop staring. _She smile softly when she noticed my discomfort. Ithel suddenly appeared beside me with a tray of food that he set down on the small table before me. _When had he left? I didn't hear him move!_

"These are safe for you to eat and eat quickly for I must send you back to your room before you are missed," the queen said as she waved a hand at the tray before me.

"I've eaten my la–"

"You did not at the feast nor have you for some time. You will need the strength," I nodded at this and picked up a roll from the plate.

"The rules of the Hunted are simple. Do not stop, never look back, and make it to safety _no matter the cost_, follow these and you will have some chance. Rest when you return to your room and Morfeal, you make sure that she does."

"Morfeal?" I asked confused.

"It is the first name I gave my son. My husband," she said with a great deal of venom, "gave him the name Cormag because his father was Keallach Byrne, _War Raven_," the queen said as she sat back in her chair. I nodded and began to eat quickly to I could escape her ever present stare but also causing the princess's look of distaste to grow even more. _She named him "Great Prince" and his king named him "Son of the Raven", bit of irony there on the king's part. _

"May I ask if its normal for Keara Rianon ears to move like they did when she's excited?" though I'd not given detail everyone immediately understood what I'd meant. this brought forth laughter from the queen and Ithel.

"It is a habit of hers that she has been unsuccessful in braking," the queen answered, "she is the only one in this court with such a habit if that is also what you're asking. We must be as intriguing to you as you are to us."

She smile warmly at me before continuing on, "the last to come through was a girl name Elain two hundred years ago in your time I believe. She ran also..."

The rest went unsaid for it was easily understood. I nodded and continued to eat from the plate before me. Cormag waited for me to finish before help me to my feet, I noticed again that his ears were still laid back against his in anger._ Must have been thorough the entire conversation. I wonder what's got him so mad. _ Ithel and Cormag then led me back to my room where I when straight to bed. Not from any choice of my own however but because I was unconscious as soon as I passed through the bedroom door. Cormag had press a foul, reeking cloth to my mouth as soon as we had entered the room and Ithel had closed the door.

"Forgive me, Ellaina but we must insure that you are rested. You needn't worry. You will wake in time for the Hunt," I heard him say as I drifted off. He'd scooped me up and set me down on the bed. Ithel pulled the blankets over me. The next thing I could remember was waking up feeling like I'd had my head stuffed in a cement mixer while it was on high and tumbling bricks. As I lay there wishing that I could detach my head without killing myself I heard the door open and suddenly the princess was there with a mug of something violently neon blue in color.

"Drink this it will clear your head," _What'shername_ said as she shoved it into my hands. _Name, ugh, head. Pain! Wait the name, Ahh! What's her name? Pain, lots of pain! Let's just think stop thinking, shall we._

"Drink it!" she growled out as she stood there glowering over me as I sat up on the bed.

"Forgive me if I don't feel like trusting you and yours, right now," I growled back venomously as tried to hold still and stop the room from spinning round my head both inside and out. A snort was the reply I got for my trouble.

"Princesses shouldn't snort," I added as I tried to concentrate on the mug in my hands. I grudgingly sipped at the stuff in it when I believe it was possible to do so without missing my mouth. _It doesn't taste that bad. A little like jasmine tea really, though it's colored like blue jello crossed with bits of berries floating.... I think its berries....It better be anyway. _My head was getting clearer with each sip of the potion. I sat up a little straighter and continued to drink it till I had drained the mug.

"What do you know, _Mudling_," she shot back.

"Mudling?" I asked rolling the word around in my head, "Mud-_ling_, what's that?" "Are you not a child of mud?" she sneered back. _Kay so mudling, little one of mud..... Great another nickname._

_"_Why are you helping me if you hate me so much?"

"My queen asked it of me and I dare not disrespect her by denying her request. It has nothing to do with you!" she shot back.

"Look _princess," _I sneered right back at her, "I don't know what your problem is or what you think I've done but lay off it will yo–"

"What you've done is taken Morfeal! He is your escort and as such must run with you! You stupid mudling! Why do you choose to run!" she yelled back.

"I already told you! I want to see and live with _my family, my friends_! I don't want to stay here in this hole!" I screamed back as I jumped up from the bed.

"But you're taking mine in the process!" the princess cried back as she collapsed on the bed I'd just vacated. I sighed as I watched the princess become a blubbering mess, her ears drooping and quivering with the force of her sobs.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that my choice could condemn him also but I have to try. And besides he's not your brother, not truly, so why do you even care?"

"He's more my brother then Terfel Alasdair ever was! At least Morfeal acts like a brother should, Terfel Alasdair couldn't care less and he's my _blood_ brother. Please don't take him from me," she sobbed. I sighed again and pushed her over so that I could sit next to her on the bed. She scowled at the treatment but didn't say anything.

"Were you in my place wouldn't you try to get home to you family? Home to your brother?" I asked trying to reason with her. She quieted a little more but didn't give me an answer. I smiled down at her but she looked away not wanting to meet my gaze.

"Or better yet, why the lack of faith in him? Don't you think Cormag can make it?"

"He was raise in a manner unlike that in my father's court, had Terfel Alasdair been your escort he would have killed you the moment the hunt began. But Morfeal was raise by his father's men," she answered as she sat up on the bed beside me, "though _my father_ does not know it! My queen's guard are not only her most trusted but Keallach Byrne's also. Morfeal will aid you, he was raise to protect the weak, not mock them as Terfel Alasdair was,"

"Princess–"

"He may return if he makes it out of the sídh," she continued on as if I'd not interrupted, "but he was made your escort because my father knows that he will die to save you as he was taught!"_ Oh dear.... So I may have a suicidal Aos Sí on my hands during the Hunt. Wonderful, just what I needed.... Hmmm...._

"Princess! I've an idea! I could–" I didn't finish as there was a knock at the door. Cormag entered and the door was closed behind him. He gave his slight smile before it turned into a frown when he saw the red eyed, mess beside me.

"Myrna Awen, our queen is looking for you...." he said as he tilted his head to the side at how distraught she was, his ears cocking up also as if he could catch and hear her nodded as she stood up and walked to the door without looking back. He turned his head, watching her walked out before turning back to me and raising a brow in question.

"I've got a bone to pick with you," I growled out.

"I did as ordered though I did not wish too," was the only reply he'd give me.

"My sis–"

"You'll understand if you give me your word on just one simple thing," I said as a way of explination. I smiled softly at him. _Disarm him, don't let him suspect...._

"May I inquire as to what I'm giving my word too?"

"No you may not but it's nothing bad," I laughed back, still trying to keep a genuine smile on my face.

"I can tell you nothing of the Hunt Ellaina."

"I've not asked you since you first said you wouldn't," I scowled, my smile disappearing, "it has to do with the Hunt but not in the manner that you think."

"I will protect you if that is what you wish to ask."

"I know you will and that's not what I want your word on. Will you give me your word without the foreknowledge of what it is? Its nothing bad I swear," I asked again the smile returning to my face. _Come on, come on....Please agree. _He studied me, his eyes narrowing, his ears angled in supposition.

"I'm not leaving this room until you agree. You'll have to drag me out of the room by my hair," I said, laughing when a small look of shock crossed his face.

"The Hunt will begin in fifteen minutes."

"Then you better hurry," he sighed giving me the benefit of the doubt. _After all how bad could what the little human wants really be? How bad indeed.... He's not going to be happy about this.... Just keep smiling...._

"As you wish, I give you my word that in this instance, I will do what you all that you ask of me," he replied. _Clever of him to make it so it only works just this once._

"Give me your word that you_ will not _under any circumstance or in _anyway protect_ me during the Hunt, that you will save _yourself_."

"ElLLAINA!" he yelled enraged, "how is that not bad!"

"Your word Cormag!" he glared down at me as I sat on the bed, his anger so tangible that it rolled of him in waves. I was glad that I was still on the bed, had I been standing I'd of been knocked from my feet by the force of those waves. I did my best not to cower, to appear strong. _I've just asked an Aos Sí to go against everything he is, wonderful. Lets see if he'll kill me before the Hunt, why don't we...._

"I give you my word that I will _not_ protect you _on any grounds_ or circumstance. That I will _save myself_," he spit out the last part like merely saying it was a form of poison. His rage was barely contained.

"Thank you," he turned from me and spit into the front of the room, showing me what he thought of my thanks and request.

I ignored his behavior and set the empty mug on the nightstand, realizing that it had still been in my hand before getting up from the bed to stretch. He turned away from me again as he waited for me to finish stretching before taking my hand and walking towards the door. _The old world and its modesty, _I laughed quietly to myself.

"Shouldn't I change first?" I asked as we walked down the hall, trying to get Cormag to lighted up but not expecting him to answer.

"Your fine, Ellaina. Though I do wonder why you chose to partially dress in the first place," he growled while looking back over his shoulder at me, a scowl still present on his face, he ears flat against his head like that of an angry cat. I looked down at my clothes to see that they were still pristinely clean and pressed as if I'd only just put them on. _Partially dressed how am I partially... Oh... By their standers I'm in my underwear and a vest. Great.... Hmm... Maybe this 'ill take his mind off our deal...._

"You know some in my world would consider this as being overdressed. By their standards the tunic would be the only piece of clothing I'd need," Cormag stumbled slightly at that comment, so slightly I almost didn't catch it. He was facing forward but I could tell he was blushing by the fact that his pointy ears had turned a brighter shade of pink. _Cool, I've tripped up an elf. _He stopped just before we walked out on to the floor of themonstrous hall and took my arm as an escort should.

"When it begins _you save yourself_ do not wait for me just _run_," he growled out before leading me out to the dais and blanking his face of all emotion.

"Here comes our Little Fawn," the king called out as we approached.

"Are you ready for the Hunt _my_ Little Fawn?" the prince asked me, a smirk on his face. The queen frowned at his remark._ It's clear which son she prefers.... _Cormag bowed to those on the dais before moving to the side leaving me to stand alone.

"You have a choice little one. You can join us in the Hunt as the hunted or live among us in immortality," the king said to me as he stood and walked down the dais steps until he was standing just above me.

"If my people were meant to be immortal we would be with no help from you." Gasps and murmurs went round the hall. The prince scowled, his ears angling back but the queen and Cormag gave me small smiles as did many of the Aos Sí that had been at the cahir table. The king narrowed his eyes but continued on as if I'd not spoken.

"Then the rules are simple. Should you make it out of the sídh before the sun rise you are free to go but must not return even to the woods above. There are four ways out of the sídh, one on each level, the fourth is death. You are permitted one request before the Hunt begins. However, you may not request that you be given your life or that the exits be revealed. What is your request?" he said this as a leer appeared the prince's face behind him. _I'm smarter then you watch this you, coward..._

"Let time in both the sídh and in my world flow equally during the Hunt. An hour is an hour. A minute a minute. A second a second in both worlds," I replied. The king stared at me a moment before complying.

"As you wish. There is now one hour before dawn in both worlds. The Hunt has–" I didn't hear him finish for I turned and ran.

_Just keep running...Keep going, don't stop, don't look, just keep running...Turn right, now left...Left again then right and right again...Don't stop, don't stop, keep moving, run...Left turn, right...Dead end, turn back, run faster...They see me, I don't look back, keep running don't stop...Another right then left...Keep going...Turn left again, keep going...Go, right, left, right...Run...Don't stop, just run...Right, right...Keep moving...Just run...Turn left, right, straight...Run...Turn right...Turn...Dead end, turn back... Stop...Blocked...Duck, move, jump, run...ELLAINA!..Pain...Out... _

"ELLAINA STOP!"

I continued on, running a fast as I could with a pain in my side. I was thirty feet from the graveyard gate when I slipped on the dew covered grass and had to catch myself on a headstone. I started to pull myself up, yet tried to run at the same time and failed to a mange either of them. Someone grabbed me from behind, I shrieked and turned with my elbow ready to connect with an eye socket, but being me, only manage to hit 'em in the jaw.

"Ellaina stop!"

"Cormag?!"

"Calm down Ellaina! You're going to hurt yourself," he said as he set me down, I stared at him as he backed a step or two away, before I came back to my senses.

"What do you want _Great Prince_?" I gritted out through my teeth.

"I'm coming with you," he said as he ignored my mocking of his true name.

"I've spent my entire life in those tunnels, this graveyard and in the woods around them. The farthest I've ever been into your world is the Whitehall freeway exit."

"Good for you but I can't take you with me! I'm a twenty year old student living in college apartments for heaven sakes! What would I do with you?!" he just laughed while I glared up at him. _Stupid Aos Sí, why do the have to be so tall! And why's he laughing! _I started to open my mouth to let him have it but he cut me off.

"I didn't mean stay with you! My father is a history professor at your college, I'll be staying with him... At least I pray he'll let me," he muttered the last more to himself before looking back to me. I gaped at him after he finished his piece and watch as he gave me a polite smile and bow before continuing on his way to the gate. _The princess is gonna kill me, but he's the one that's chosen to leave so his fault.... _I watched as he seemed to bounce ever so slightly while he waited by the gate for me. His ears quivered slightly also. _Is he bipolar or just that happy to be out of the sídh? Wait a minute.... The graveyard is completely empty! Is my car still here?_


End file.
